Alex Finds Big Trouble
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Alex is under a spell and runs into her mother as she is running down the street. What happened to Alex and why is she running from the detectives?


Alex Finds Big Trouble

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story based loosely on the show. Please read and leave a review.

**Story one of a series:**

Mrs. Russo and Justin were walking down Second Avenue where they had just gotten done with a sub job and it had been an easy get in get out job. Mrs. Russo suddenly got rammed in the shoulder by a teen girl who looked to be between seventeen and nineteen with long light brown hair.

"What the ..?" Mrs. Russo grabbed Alex by the wrist and spun her into the ally next to them.

"Stay there!" Alex's mom ordered her.

There was something wrong with Alex's eyes. She was definitely under a spell of some sort. Why else would she be in trouble and running down the street being chased by the police.

Suddenly two police officers came rushing down the street towards Mrs. Russo, Justin and the Alex.

"Excuse me have either of you seen a girl with long brown hair run through here?" One of the police officers asked

"No sir, but I'll let you if we do." Mrs. Russo said politely as Justin stood by him and stayed quiet.

"Thank you sir, here's my card. Call us immediately if you see her. She potentially dangerous! Sir, Ma'am"

The police officers quickly nodded and took off running down the street in pursuit of the girl. Mrs. Russo and Justin wait for the officers to get out of sight and as soon as they do Mrs. Russo yanks the Alex out of the ally and pushes her towards Justin.

"So much for our walk in the park." Justin said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Mrs. Russo said as he started to storm off down the street. Besides for the occasional groan and plea from the Alex the walk back to Waverly Place occurred in dead silence as the three walked. When they got about 15 feet from the sub shoppe Mrs. Russo took her daughter back from Justin. She spun her around to where she was facing her and he took a hold of her wrist and said

"This is going to hurt a tinge so try to breathe, Ok" Mrs. Russo said that and the Alex started to freak out and get away from her. She swatted her once firmly on the butt to get her attention as Justin held her sister's wrist and put a spell on Alex, causing her to swoon.

"Whoa, honey what did you do to her?" Jerry exclaimed

"Relax Jerry I just had Justin put her in a sedative state, she'll be fine. I promise" Mrs. Russo explained to her husband.

"Oh ok."

Mrs. Russo picked up the Alex and carried her in through the sub shoppe and up the stairs into the family's apartment located above the store. Justin opened the door for him and they passed Jerry, Theresa and Justin carrying the Alex into the other room where he laid the Alex on her bed.

"Justin, sweetie she's going to be out for a while why don't you go downstairs and work in the sub shoppe for the rest of the day." Mrs. Russo said to Justin

"Ok mom." Justin said leaving the apartment.

Mrs. Russo walked out and over to her kitchen counter and called Harper to come watch her, so she couldn't leave until her parents wanted her to get go outand that wouldn't be for a while that was for sure! Not until they found out why someone her age is running from the cops. After Harper arrived Mrs. Russo walked out of the room and where all the others were.

"Where's Alex?" Jerry asked "Alex is under a spell and want be waitressing today. she's running from the cops." Mrs. Russo said leaning against the kitchen island. Jerry said something under her breath that Mrs. Russo could barely hear.

"What was that sweetie?"

Mrs. Russo asked as he walked over and sat next to her.

"I said she's under a runaway spell you can tell by the way she ran away from the cops that she was in big trouble with them!"

Justin said softly in a tone only Mrs. Russo could hear not wanting the entire family was in the room.

"True, Theresa, we have a business to run and it supports this family, so we have to go downstairs and serve our clientele.

Harper, we'll be back later. Keep Alex out of trouble" Mrs. Russo said.

"Jerry said as both he and Theresa opened the door and left to downstairs.

"Hey Alex you want play a game?" Harper asked her

"Yeah sure what game?" Alex said almost jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"Don't know you choose."

"Ok" Harper got up and went over to the Russo's rack of games to keep Alex out of more trouble until they could figure out what was going on and how to reverse the spell.


End file.
